wolves_roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Welcome to ! Our main goal here is to have a functional, easy and fun running wiki. But to have all those it is best that you, as a user of this wiki (new or not), read these rules to make this possible. If you have any questions about anything written here, just send any of our Staff members a message and they'll get back to you as soon as possible. It may take awhile for certain staff members to respond but they will always be avaible. Do not go ahead and do something that may be against the rules before asking first! A page that is also recommended is the New User Guide, as it'll give a firm idea of how we, as a wiki, work to create wonderful characters and stories. General Rules Respecting Other Users & Conflict :Everyone deserves to be treated with respect, no matter what quarrels or other problems you have with said user. Disrespecting users at all will result in a firm warning, and if needed, will certainly be subjected to a block. Users are also not to create "hate lists", no matter what the circumstance. Blocking :Users will be blocked if they have mistreated a user continually, or have given a great offense in breaking the Rules of the Wikia. As an admin, you are not to block unjustly, and must comply with others about the problem before immediate blocking. If you feel you have been blocked for no reason, please state your cause on your talk page and let the community determine the situation at hand. Character Rules Number of Characters :As we would not like to overpopulate our groups, we ask you keep your number of living ''characters '''below 50 per user. '''This does not mean you can have all in one group as that will not be accepted. For deceased characters we don't ask anything, as this number can always grow throughout the course of the role play. Mental Illness & Disorders :We ask that if you wish to portray a character with either a mental illness or disorder, that you thoroughly research about it. As improper portrayal of these can cause issues and be offensive to people who themselves are directly affected, or have close dealings with it. If you fail to comply with this rule, it will result in you being asked to remove said trait from your character. As you've proven unable to follow the instructions and cannot portray said character properly. This sounds harsh, but it is to create a safe and friendly environment for all. High Ranks :We ask that you keep your number of high ranks to a minimum, such as 2 in each pack. To make it fair to each user, you may only have 1 high rank in each pack, unless given permission by an admin for an important plot. (Especially if you're killing off the character shortly after they earn the higher rank). Activity : We ask that you keep as active as your schedule allows you. This meaning per month roughly about a paragraph a month. Or 6-8 sentences adding up to that one paragraph. This is just so that we keep the roleplay moving, and can keep track better. : Roleplay pages will also be archived at the beginning of each month. That way it is easy for us to look back on them, see who is active, and update our character pages easier. Pages '''will not be archived until then - so please do not pester or beg for it to archived. Staff members will only allow a mid-month archive if it gets too long and causes dramas. They are in charge of archiving the pages also. Genetics and Realism : This wiki will use the system of genetically correct wolves. This meaning a black wolf and a grey wolf cannot produce a brown wolf without specific genes. Failure to comply will only result in a minor warning, and a brief run over the possibilities. Unless you have a basic understanding of how the phenotypes work for them, simply ask Ari for help, and they will get back to you with the information.Again, any questions you have can be directed to Ari as they are more than willing to answer any questions that might arise with genetics. In terms of how we deal with realism; it comes down to pelt colors and eye colors. but also remember that if you are unsure you can ask around for the admin; Ari for help. Joining Groups & Accepting Approving Members :Admins and b-crats may approve join requests '''''only. If another user accepts your join request, the approval by the normal user will be removed and the user making the join request will need to wait until an actual admin approves it. This is in place so that there aren't an excess of wolves joining and not abiding to our rules and conventions. Joining a Pack We ask that if you request a wolf to fill out the information needed on the talk page. (Specifically the name, rank, description, and gender). Family, personality, and history are optional, but it's recommended that you add those in as well, so users can get a better background of your wolf. Project Rules : The individual rules for each project can be read on the following pages: :*Project: Characters Rules and Guidelines :*Project: Charart Rules and Guidelines Discord Rules : Conversations in chat should try to be kept PG-13 for the sake of all users. Mild swears are allowed, but please keep cussing to the minimum. As we never know when a younger person may or may not be in the Chat at the time. Do not spam either - you will be asked to stop immediately. And if you do not comply, you'll be kicked from chat and given a warning. :: Additional rules: * You must be a contributor to the wiki to join the Discord server. If you are found to not be a member of this Wikia, you will be booted from the server. * Nicknames are free to be whatever - however, keep them from being offensive or containing slurs of any kind. We don't tolerate that on this Wikia, and you will be asked to change it, if it's found to be offensive. Consequences : Only administrators and bureaucrats can block users. This is what action could possibly be taken against users who have broken the rules. :#A polite first warning explaining what the user did wrong, and asking them politely not to do it again. Can also be followed up by up to two additional warnings. :#'Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days' for minor violations if the user has been repeatedly warned and continues to violate the rules. :#'Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. :#'Blocks of 1 or more months' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. :#'Permanent blocking' is usually reserved only for vandalism and sockpuppetry. This can also be reserved for people who have caused major discomfort to the editors/users of this wiki. : An administrator should leave a polite message on the rule breaker's talk page warning them of the consequence before taking action. There should generally be community consensus before blocking a user, though there can be exceptions in the case of vandalism and sockpuppetry. Category:Important Pages